Rose's house
Rose's house is a one-story, three bedroom and two washroom house, where Rose, and her older brother live. History Upon arrival to Meta City, Firestormblaze decided to go to Rose's house. There they talked about her joining his team. Description Exterior The home is a single story house. Wide, stone steps stood before the front door at the center of the building, leading to a finely laid stone street. These steps led to a tiled porch supported by stone pillars. This porch wrapped around the perimeter of the building. The home sported approximately twelve windows, four on the front and back, and two on each side; one per room. Each window was made of wood, donning an enriched deep brown color with yellow shutters. The windows were on hinges, allowing them to fully swing open to let in a cool breeze. A white picket fence surrounded the building, enclosing the green grassy yard with sparsely placed trees. The back yard was a decent sized, open grassy field. Interior Layout The main entrance opened to a vast living room with a raised ceiling. The living room led to four rooms though elegant wooden doors, two on each side. At the farther end of this room stood a stepped lounge, complete with a railing further sectioning this area from the main floor. No doors lined its walls. If entering the building through the main entrance, the washroom was the first door on the left. The remaining three doorways presumably led to bedrooms. Furnishings The home is fully furnished with all supplies necessary to live, both comfortably and aesthetically. Each room had a large square carpet, sporting brown borders with a light green square center. In the living room one said carpet sat beneath a low-set dark wooden table. Surrounding this table are four lime-green pillows to serve as comfortable sitting areas. The stepped room at the back offered similar pillows strewn about the larger carpet in pairs of two, allowing the home's occupants to lounge. Similar pillows awaited the guests in each bedroom. Green drapes surrounded the stepped lounge. A small chest of drawers sat just beside the wall beneath the corner of the stepped lounge on either side, a simple lantern resting on its surface. Similar small desks sat in opposite corners of the room, though these donned either potted plants or finely crafted vases or similar pots. At either side of the living room's main double-doorway, and in the farther lounge's corners, tall blue vases stood elegantly. Stylish lanterns hung from the ceiling, providing vibrant lantern light to illuminate the warm colors of the interior. Wooden chairs could be found in the neighboring bedrooms set against the walls, should the guest prefer to draw them out in lieu of the room's current layout The washroom offered a tall mirror mounted to a large, wooden desk. It is possible the desk held one or more sinks, but this is unknown. This bench held a small number of wooden bars for which to hang washcloths after use. It is unknown what facilities were present. Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Article stubs